Reversing the Curse
by RegalRein
Summary: Emma, Snow White, and the others found a way to break Regina's curse. Everyone returned to The Enchanted Forest with their memories from Storybrooke and the curse erased... except Regina. She remembers everything. Can she reverse the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: So this is one of my first works. I absolutely love horses. I love writing and Once Upon A Time so I decided to put the two together. I'm open to critique and suggestions... again this is my first one. Please let me know if you like it and want another chapter. Thank you so much. :) I'm thinking of make Swan Queen end game for this story but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

Regina walked to her stables where her beloved equines were. Through all of her pain, vengeance, and wickedness the one thing that always remained with her was her passion for these brilliant animals. Ever since she was a small child she had loved these marvelous creatures. In fact she envied their strength, loyalty, and beauty. They often offered and escape from her abusive Mother. She loved feeling the wind in her hair as she galloped through endless meadows and soared over any obsticle in her path. She truly had a gift with these spectacular creatures.

She loved all of her horses but there was one horse that she had a special bond with and that was Ebony. His name truly suited him. He was a beautiful, glossy jet black that enunciated his muscles. There was not even one white hair on his body. He was large and powerful, he stood at 17 hands. His curly mane was wild and unruly which hung on both sides of his neck. Long ago she had went to the market with the stable boy Daniel. She was married to the King so she wore a long hooded cloak as to not be recognized. Ebony was for sale at the market. She saw Ebony and immidiatly knew he was special. She walked up to him and pet his soft muzzle. She looked into his deep brown eyes that matched her own so well. She saw the horrible abuse he had faced. He had been whipped, beaten, and broken. His spirit had once been wild and free but no longer, all of his spirit was gone. His eyes looked so empty and she felt that this horse had a similar past to her own. The owner was the horseman who trained all of the kingdoms war horses. He was a tall and handsome man who was obviously arrogant. She could imagine this man beating this poor horse senseless and it infuriated her inside but she kept her composure. When she told the owner she would buy him he said "you don't want this horse mam, he can not be ridden and is not a suitable steed for a lady." She quickly said "yes I do want this horse and pulled out a large sack of gold coins. Will this be enough?" He looked shocked but said "sure mam, good luck. You're going to need it with this foolish animal." Daniel quickly took the horse by its lead rope and they brought it home to the castle. She wanted him to have the biggest and most comfortable stall in the stable. It didn't take Regina long to gain Ebony's trust. She fed him the finest oats and grain in the kingdom. Daniel had helped Regina with the training of Ebony. Together with Daniel training and Regina riding they turned this horse into a fine and noble steed fit for a Queen. Ebony was what brought Daniel and Regina closer. The shared in all the ups and downs that came with training Ebony. They fell in love.

Even thinking of this memory made her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Daniel was secretly her lover but because of her Mother she was in an arranged marriage with Snow White's father. She had planned to run away with him before that wretched Snow had spilled her secret and then her Mother Cora had ripped his heart out. She had never been the same. She would never be the same. The only thing she had left at the time was Ebony and he helped her bear through the pain of heartbreak. The day her Mother killed Daniel was the day Regina vowed she would ruin Snow White's happiness.

As she stood there brushing Ebony and getting him ready for her ride she thought of her son Henry. Ebony and Henry were the only two things since Daniel died that she truly loved and returned that love. After Emma and Snow White broke the curse they all returned to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone lost their memories from Storybrooke except Regina. It was her cruel punishment for the curse. She often thought of going to the White Kingdom and demanding they give Henry back but she knew that Henry would not go with her... to him she would be a stranger. She didn't want to hurt him so she stayed at her castle thinking and searching for ways to reverse what had been done. To pass the time when pain became unbearable she would ride atop Ebony and it would greatly help to ease her suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This chapter takes place from Emma's point of view. I will probably be going back and forth each chapter between Emma and Regina. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Only 4 more days till season five! XD**

Emma sat at the vanity in her royal chambers. She was expected to be in the ball room shortly. The kingdom was holding it's annual Harvest Moon Celebration Ball. She wore a bright red ball gown with a corset that showed all of her assets. Emma hated corsets. They made her feel as though she couldn't breath. She sighed deeply as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She despised wearing dresses like this. They just didn't feel right.

Emma couldn't shake the overwhelming sadness she felt. She didn't quite know why. She had her beautiful son and her parents. She was a princess and had everything most people only dreamed of having, but she just felt like everything was such a fog. She'd try to remember the day Henry was born or Henry's past birthdays and she just couldn't. It drove her crazy. She thought something might be wrong with her. She tried talking to her Mother about this but she acted as though everything was perfectly fine. Deep down Emma knew something wasn't right. She just couldn't shake the feeling. She was desperate for answers. Emma was deep in her thoughts when Henry rushed into her room. "MOM! There is a real life pirate down here! Come on, you've got to meet him" Henry yelled grabbing Emma's hand. "Okay I'm coming." Emma said with a smile.

"Hello. I am Princess Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma said confidently. "I know who you are love. Names Captain Hook. Pleasure is all mine." Hook said as he winked. "Would you care for a dance ma lady?" Hook asked. Emma thought about it for a few moments. Henry was busy pretend sword fighting with Charming so she said "what the hell, why not." It was when Captain Hook placed his arm around Emma's waist that she noticed he had a hook in place of one of his hands. As they were dancing she couldn't help herself... "so what happened to your hand?" Emma asked bluntly. "Well it's certainly a long story love." Hook said. "I've got all the time in the world." Emma said through smiling teeth. "I loved a married woman once and when the dark one found out he cut off my hand before killing the only woman I ever loved." Hook said sadly. "I'm so sorry." Emma said thoughtfully. She couldn't help her curiosity and asked "who is this dark one you speak of?" "His name is Rumplestiltskin. He is not anybody you wish to encounter. He helps people who are in desperate need but only if they make a deal with him. It's always a deal that benefits him in the long run. He's a dangerous man Emma." Hook said as he swayed to the beat of the music. "How would one go about finding this Rumple?" Emma asked. "Well Princess... all you would need to do is summon him by saying his name." Hook said. Emma was quiet the rest of their dance because she had a grand idea forming in her mind. "It was so nice to meet you Captain. Thank you for the dance." Emma said as she rushed away to her bed chambers. "Be careful Princess!" Hook yelled after her.

When she got to her bed chambers she locked the doors behind her. Emma was a bit nervous. She wasn't quite sure what to expect but she needed answers. She had to do this. She swallowed every ounce of fear she had and said "Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee!" She was disappointed when nothing happened. "What did I do wrong?" Emma said under her breath. "Nothing dearie!" a cryptic voice said from behind. Emma jumped and turned around to see none other then the dark one standing before her. He wasn't at all what she expected. "Sorry princess, didn't mean to frighten you!" Rumplestiltskin said as he laughed in a disturbingly high pitch. "I I I was told you could give me some answers." Emma stuttered. "Never trust a pirate dearie, but I might be able to help you seek your answers. You want to know why you have no recollection of most of your past right? All magic comes with a price though." Rumble said with a wicked smile. "Yes! How did you know...nevermind. What price must I pay?" Emma asked. "It's simple really. I wish for the item you hold dearest to your heart." Rumble said. "Done!" Emma said as she rushed to get her precious baby blanket. Her mother had told her that her fairy God Mother had made it for her before she was even born. Emma had always kept it and held it dear to her heart. She hated to give it up but she had so many questions that she desperately needed answered. She hesitantly handed it to Rumplestiltskin. "Thank you dearie. To find the answers that you seek you must go to the dark kingdom and find the Evil Queen before the next sunrise." Rumple said as he danced around laughing. "The Evil Queen? She tried to kill my Mother...more then once." Emma said horrified. "Not my problem Princess." Rumple said as he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Emma wasn't sure if she could trust the dark one but it was the only chance she had and she didn't have any time to waste. Emma left Henry a note telling him she loved him and would return soon. She grabbed the sword her father had given her and a change of cloths. Emma rushed to the stables a whirlwind of emotions running through her. She was horrible at riding horses but she had no choice. Truthfully she was scared of them and had wished she got her mother and father's natural talent. She chose to ride Ferox. He was solid white and had been loyal to her parents for many years. Emma knew he would willingly take her to her destination. She saddled him up as best she could and galloped to the forbidden kingdom.


End file.
